The present invention relates to novel 1,2,3-thiadiazole-5-carboxylic acid derivatives, a process for making these compounds, and such preparations which, when incorporated with these compounds, act as herbicides, fungicides and growth controlling agents.
In the plant cultivation, the weed killing process performs three essential functions. It assures a high yield, guarantees the usefulness of the crop and improves the operation conditions. The modern process of week killing is instrumental in causing full mechanization of the part of the operation as well as introduction of new technology. These new improvements have greatly influenced the farm and nursery trade and the advancement of technology in this area has caused such a great demand for these herbicides that it can not be easily fulfilled.